Everything is Falling Apart
by Confusedspaz
Summary: Luna is ready to fight for her life, she doesn't even know how she's supposed to die, but she might end up pushing everyone away in the process. Derek was betrayed again and just like Luna, he's not looking for love, but he might get it anyways. Derek/oc/Isaac Sequel to Everything has Changed. Trailer link in Bio.
1. Chapter 1

Snowflakes are Unique, Like Me

_My feet dragged across the cold floor towards my bathroom and my shoulders slumped, the rest of me becoming dead weight. I felt for the switched and flicked on the lights; they flickered before dimly lighting the room. I leaned to rest my elbows on the counter and looked at my foggy reflection. An outline stood behind me, darkness slightly engulfing the person. I let myself turn to face them, only to see it was-_

I shot up from the sweat-soaked sheets and sucked in as much air as possible. Throwing the sheets off, I got up and hurried down the stair to the knocking on my front door. Undoing the several new locks, I swung the door open to emptiness. Furrowing my eyebrows, I leaned my neck out of the front door and looked both ways before shaking my head and shutting the door. I turned to go upstairs but was stopped by the barren Christmas tree. Smiling, I thought about everything we had all planned to do for Christmas. Not to mention December 24, I would be turning 18 in the human world and 1,800 in reality, so it would be an understatement to say I was excited.

Grinning widely, I rubbed my face and squealed before checking the time. _5:38 a.m._ Not tired in the least, I got dressed in my running clothes and pulled on my track shoes. Taking my house key and slipping it in my shoe, I flipped over the bannister of my porch and took off running through the woods. My feet carried me to the small cliffs that overlooked a lake and I lay on my back looking at the stars. My smile widened and I sighed, _everything is perfect. Or at least as perfect as it will get. _Shutting my eyes, I thought back to the last time I had celebrated Christmas in Beacon Hills, almost everyone in town gathered at my house and we made gingerbread cookies and listened to Christmas music all night. Something cold landed on my face and my eyes fluttered open to small white crystals floating down to the ground. I sat up abruptly and put out my hands, catching the petite snowflakes. _I made it snow_. The thought echoed through my head and I stood, laughing to myself as they fell in my hair, catching on my eyelashes.

My phone buzzed in my sweatshirt pocket and I pulled it out to see Stiles had texted me.

'Did u do this?'

Smiling brightly, I typed back, 'Merry Christmas ;)'

I found it slightly amusing that he knew it was me and that I was awake. Taking off, I ran to the Stilinski household and hopped onto the window ledge, gently tapping the glass like a bird. Stiles jogged over, sliding open the window for me to lean in.

"Hey, couldn't sleep?" I whispered, blinking away the snowflakes.

"That obvious?" he chuckled.

"No, I just know you that well," I smiled, then held my hand out.

"What?" he asked reluctantly.

"Come on, haven't you ever wanted to see snow?" I asked.

He nodded and took my hand as I put him on my back and jumped from the ledge. The ground crunched under me and I ran back to the cliffs. Grinning, I glanced over my shoulder and shook my head.

"You can open your eyes now," I said, trying not to laugh.

As he put his feet on the ground, he looked around and gasped. The snow was beginning to stick and creating a white blanket on the soft bed of grass. Tugging his hand, I laid down, gesturing for him to do so. Once he did, another gasp escaped his lips and I looked over at him to see the small smile on his lips. My hair was sprawled out beneath me, collecting white like a gold digger does to money. The backs of our hands brushed and I moved to hold his cold hand in my unnaturally warm one.

"Happy Birthday, Lu," he whispered faintly.

"My birthday is two days away Stiles, but thank you," I sighed.

"I know, but I didn't think you'd want to celebrate on the day…" he trailed off.

"The day my family ditched," I finished, "It's not a swear word, I'm fine with it, just think of it this way. If I stayed with my family, by the time I came back, you'd either be 90-something and senile or dead."

He chuckled breathily and his breath was visible. Sitting up abruptly, I looked at him concerned.

"Are you cold?" I asked quickly.

"A little, it's no big deal," he brushed it off, sitting up himself.

Giving him a stern look, I pulled him closer to me and wrapped my arms around his torso, radiating my heat to him. He snuggled into me more and I rested my chin on his shoulder.

"What do you think it would have been like if I'd stayed?" I asked.

"Honestly, when I was younger and my mom was in the hospital, I dreamt that you would sneak into my room and sing to me, as creepy as it sounds. If you'd stayed, I think that you wouldn't be as strong as you are now, Scott wouldn't be a werewolf, neither would Isaac and Derek would have never found Cora. I'm not saying that I'm glad you left, but you definitely found a way to help us even when you were gone," he babbled.

I watched his breath shake and he looked straight forward at the falling snow and tall rising trees. Kissing his cheek quickly, I looked forward and we sat that way for what seemed like only moments. Checking my phone, I saw the new time of _7:04 a.m. _Suddenly, I got a brilliant idea.

"Stiles?" I whispered checking if he was awake.

"Hmm?" he responded.

"When was the last time you decorated a Christmas tree?" I asked curiously.

He shrugged and looked at me questioningly.

"You're dad still wakes up at 6 o'clock right?" I wondered.

He nodded and I continued, "The McCall's too?"

He nodded and I began to stand, picking him up and slinging him onto my back. Blurring to my house, I set Stiles down and opened the door, telling him to sit on the couch. I sent out a mass text to the McCall family, Isaac included and Mr. Stilinski along with Danny, Lydia and her mom and the Argents.

Soon, the doorbell rang and I opened the door to see smiling faces which was a rarity in Beacon Hills. Gesturing for them to come in, they filed into the living room and sat on the long couches. I shut the door and followed them into the open space and opened the crate of ornaments. Every year that my family spent in Beacon Hills, we gathered our friends and painted ornaments for the year to decorate the tree.

"Here I was thinking that you were going to skip on this tradition," Mr. Stilinski chuckled.

I glared playfully and smirked, "You know I don't play around when it comes to Christmas."

"Why are we here exactly," Chris Argent asked.

"Well, you aren't officially part of the Beacon Hills family until you have an ornament on the Tanner's 10 ft. tall Christmas tree," I explained.

"It's true," Mama McCall nodded her head.

"Let's hang the old ones than paint the new ones," I instructed.

Everyone nodded in agreement and gathered around the crate, taking the ornaments and handing them as high as possible until I got the ladder. As I passed the stereo, I hit the play button for a Christmas song and walked over to put up the ladder. Smiles and laughs filled the room and I smiled wider than humanly possible.

Once every ornament was hung, I made coffee and hot cocoa as we painted our 2013 ornaments and let them dry. Small talk began in small groups and I sat watching satisfied, not seeing Isaac lean against the counter next to me.

"You really missed this didn't you?" he asked, his tone flat, trying not to show emotion.

"More than anything in the world," I smiled, looking down at the mini marshmallows in my warm chocolate.

"I was thinking about what you said a while ago," he paused and inhaled, then looked at me.

I looked at him and nodded for him to continue what he was saying.

"About Alison and me not letting you in," he clarified then looked away briefly, "If you give me a second chance, I-I promise, I will never make you feel like your less important than anyone."

Turning my body, I leaned an elbow on the counter and set my mug down.

"How about this, I'll give you until New Years to prove it. You do that and I'm all yours, no more secrets, no more lies, and no more anger," I offered. _You're forgetting one minor detail…you might not live to New Year's idiot. _

He grinned and put his mug down, pulling me into a tight hug. We began to walk out of the kitchen when we were stopped by Mama McCall.

"Wait! Look up," she grinned.

I looked up at the ball of mistletoe, and shook my head before giving Isaac a brief but sweet kiss.

As we walked to the others, he joked, "I don't get it, why keep a ball of poison in your house?"

Shaking my head, I laughed lightly and nudged him lightly in a joking manner.

"This is going to be the best Christmas ever," I smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Losing Strength

Two days later, I was in the kitchen with Scott and Stiles, doing holiday cookies and making a huge mess. There was a knocking at the door and I got up to get it while the boys were throwing flour at each other. Pulling open the door, I was greeted by a smiling Danny, Ethan, Aiden and Lydia.

"Happy Birthday!" they yelled, each bearing a wrapped gift of some kind.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to get me anything," I smiled.

"Yes we did, you helped save all of us in some way," Lydia insisted.

"I appreciate it," I said simply, knowing there was no way to win against Lydia.

I stepped out of the way to let them in and told them to set the presents on the couch, then proceed to the kitchen to make cookies. Once the baking was done, we decorated with pounds of frosting and sprinkles. Somehow, I ended up with a frosting handle bar mustache and a small goatee. The doorbell rang again as I was cleaning up my face, making m furrow my eyebrows in confusion. After I was completely clean, I blurred to the front door and opened it.

"Hello, sister," Arrow, my twin brother greeted.

While most people would be ecstatic to see there long lost twin, I wasn't. I was down-right pissed.

"What are you doing here?" I growled.

"Just visiting my little sis on our birthday," he smiled, oblivious to my tone.

"I don't want you here," I spat.

"Why not, I brought a gift," he shrugged.

My canines extended at his words and I came close to pouncing when Scott and Stiles saved my ass.

"Hey Lu, is there a problem?" Scott asked, a small snarl laced in his voice.

"Not at all," my brother answered.

"Actually, yes, this jackass thinks he can just waltz back into my life and I would be okay with that," I said, not breaking the glare I was giving him.

"Well, it was more of a hope, but yeah pretty much," he shrugged.

"I think its best you leave," I stated.

"But I just got here," he whined, looking around the house," Still decorating I see."

"I decorated for my real family, not you," I snarled.

"Well that hurt," he stated, placing a hand over his heart.

"Leave, or I'll throw you out myself," Scott ordered, using his alpha voice.

"You can't kick me out of my own house," he chuckled.

"Actually, it's my house, you're not on the lease and you're not invited in," I smirked, knowing he couldn't enter.

His smile fell and he frowned, glaring at me then at the two boys behind me.

"I just thought I'd warn you; give you enough time to run," he said straightly, "Mom and Dad are on the way back and honestly, I don't know why they are coming back."

"What about the others?" I asked, "Kaxx? Brianna? Nadia?"

He shrugged before turning on his heel and strutted off the porch. Shutting the door behind me, I sighed and slid down the hard wood. _You are so royally screwed._

"I am so royally screwed," I said wide-eyed.

"No, you've got us, we'll stand with you," Stiles assured me.

I shook my head and sighed, "There was something else about him, it was strange, and almost like he knew something I didn't. Like he wanted to help but didn't know how."

"You got all that from the few minutes you were yelling at him?" Stiles asked, giving me a WTF look.

I shrugged and chuckled a bit, "Twin Telepathy I guess."

"Come on, let's finish the cookies, and then we can spy till our hearts give out," Stiles sighed, scratching the back of his neck.

I nodded and stood, walking back to the kitchen and sitting at the island.

"Who was at the door?" Lydia asked.

Stiles, Scott and I exchanged glances and I shrugged, "No one."

She furrowed her eyebrows and looked at the two boys only to see them nod as well. Letting it go, Lydia continued to carefully decorate her gingerbread man. Just then, I noticed Isaac and Alison's absences.

"Um, guys?" I spoke up.

"Hmm?" they replied.

"Where are Isaac and Alison?" I asked, suspicion lacing my voice.

Lydia and Aiden looked at each other and swallowed hard, thinking I didn't notice then shrugged.

"I saw that," I stated.

"Saw what?" Lydia asked, pretending to be clueless.

"That exchange, the whole look at each other and swallow as if you don't know anything," I pointed an accusing finger.

She looked down and whispered, "Oh."

At this point, everyone was looking at me or Lydia in interest.

"Lydia?" I warned, drawing out the 'a'.

"Yes?" she answered cautiously.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"They um-well…I can't tell you," she sighed.

_Some best friend. _

My anger flared and I gritted my teeth, nodding my head before turning on my heel and walked out. My combat boots clicked against the hardwood as I walked to my basement and went down the steps. _What's with the mood swings? How the hell should I know? _Not bothering to wrap my hands, I punched the cement block I used as I punching bag. Suddenly, my hand broke. I let out a grunt and looked at my disfigured hand. _That never happens. _Pushing the bones back into place, I winced and waited for it to heal.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked, making me spin.

"I'm fine," I stated, looking down at me fully healed hand and moving it.

"Sorry I'm late, I was at the mall," Isaac apologized.

"With Alison," I added.

"Yes, but not like that," he stammered, "I mean, I was getting you this."

He pulled a small black box from behind him and handed me a necklace in the shape of a wolf. A smile spread on my face and I ran my fingers over the intricate carvings. _You feel like a bitch now don't you?_

"I love it," I whispered.

"I hoped you would," he smiled, blue eyes glistening.

Silently, he took it from me and wrapped it around my neck gingerly.


	3. Chapter 3

Demons

My mind was racing, I wore my new necklace as I lay down to sleep. I wondered, about my brother's all-knowing tone, about the reasoning behind my parents return and about what would happen when they did come back. I finally shut my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

*Dream*

I stood from my bed, finding myself in a black ball gown with jewels lacing the bodice. Shaking my head, I found my hair perfectly curled and pinned back. My feet were bare and cold against the flooring, but I continued towards the door. I turned the knob slowly and opened the door cautiously, but found my living room to be a large ball room instead. I walked along the railing across from my bedroom door when everyone looked up at me. Suddenly, they began to clap and whistle, making me confused. Blinking my eyes, I rubbed my face and opened my eyes again. Instead, there were six people in dark cloaks standing in a circle around me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"We are you," they said simultaneously, in a demonic voice.

"What?" I scoffed.

They removed their hoods and I saw my face six times as I spun. Some smirked while others looked judgingly at me.

"I am your anger," one spoke, her eyes blazing red.

"I am your greed," another spoke, adjusting her many golden accessories.

"I am your self-hatred," the third spoke as she looked at me with disgust.

"I am your dirty little secrets," the one covered in writing said.

"I am your bloodlust," the fifth smirked, drenched in blood.

"I am your curse," the last spoke, smiling devilishly at me.

"Together we are your demons, and you cannot run from us anymore," anger spoke as her hair went up in flames.

I jumped back and the others grabbed a hold of me as she put out a flaming hand.

"We will be the death of you," she spoke, once more sounding demonic.

Shoving her hand into my chest, I felt her grab a hold of my soul and I gasped.

*Dream end*

I shot of from the bed and grabbed my stomach checking for any sign of an entry wound. Shaking my head frantically, I got up from the bed and walked over to the balcony. Opening the French doors, I swung them open and leaned over the bannister. Running my shaky hands through my chocolate brown mane, I let out a sharp breath and shook my head. I let out a strangled breath and walked back inside, slamming the door behind me. Suddenly, a surge of rage came over me and I slammed my hands on the oak desk in my room. The table collapsed and papers flew everywhere, making me back up and look down at my hands. The veins blackened and my skin turned a sickly grey, sending panic through me. I blinked hard and my hands were normal once more.

"What's wrong?" a voice asked, making me whip around.

"Don't do that," I said seriously, with a hand over my heart.

"Sorry, I was out for a run and I heard a scream," Ethan apologized.

"I screamed?" I asked confused.

"Yeah. I thought it was someone else, but it turned into a roar right after," he said slowly.

"There's something wrong with me," I mumbled.

He took a step forwards and I took one back, stumbling into the scattered pile of books. I landed on my ass, startled beyond belief and tried to take deep breaths.

"Are you alright?" he asked, putting out a hand to me.

I flinched back and he looked bewildered before his eyes grew red and his claws extended. He drew a hand back and brought it down to strike me.

I shot up and gasped for air, wide eyed and shaking violently. Looking around, I found myself in the belly of the woods, surrounded by weeds and thorns. I wore only my pajamas, a camisole and loose fitting shorts. Scrambling to my feet, I took a quick look around before beginning to walk in a random direction. Soon, I found myself on the edge of a road, one I had never seen before. My feet hit the gravel and I walked towards the lights of a town. I glanced down at my slender fingers, at my daylight ring and then to the sky. Dawn was fast approaching and I didn't even know where I was.

I continued forward and let my feet hit the points of rocks and broken twigs without flinching. I came upon a small brick house with a porch swing and knocked, shivering all the while. The door swung open and a young lady with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes looked at me with worry.

"Oh my god sweetie are you okay?" she asked in a motherly tone.

"I-I don't know," I cried out.

"Get in here," she ordered, ushering me inside.

I stumbled inside and I rubbed my arms as she gently urged me forwards.

"Where did you come from?" she asked as she sat me down.

"I woke up i-in the woods, but I don't know how I got there," I stuttered.

"Do you have someone I can call to come and get you?" she asked sweetly.

I nodded and looked around before spotting the phone and nodding towards it. She gestured for me to proceed and I walked over, dialing the first number that came to mind. It rang for a bit before a click noise sounded.

"Hello?" a groggy voice called.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Luna?" the voice exclaimed, "Where the hell have you been?"

"I have no clue," I sighed.

"I'm coming to get you, where are you?" he asked.

I gave him the address and hung up, letting out a breath before turning to the woman.

"Thank you," I whispered, my voice raspy.

"Anytime," she smiled," What's your name?"

"Luna," I answered.

"My name is Celeste," she nodded.

The time flew by and I stood when I heard a frantic knocking. We walked to the door and she opened it, revealing a shaking Stiles and worried looking Isaac. They both let out a sigh of relief and pulled me into a group hug upon sight.

"We thought something terrible had happened," Isaac muttered into my hair.

"I want to go home," I whispered back.

After pulling back, I saw him nodding his head and they led me back to Stiles' jeep. Isaac sat in the front with me in his lap while Stiles drove.

"How long was I gone?" I asked.

"Almost 2 months," Stiles answered, glancing at me quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

Lost Time

I lay on Isaac's bed, curled in the covers as him, Scott and Stiles tried to figure out what happened. My brain was tired, but I refused to shut my eyes in fear of another black-out. The door opened slowly and I lifted my head slightly to see Mama McCall walking in.

"Hey," I smiled softly.

"Hey sweetie," she smiled as she sat on the edge of my bed.

"What did I miss in good old Beacon Hills?" I joked.

"Nothing much, although Scott has been acting strange," she shook her head.

"How so?" I asked, sitting up.

"I don't know, he's just been off lately," she shrugged.

"I'll keep an eye on him," I smiled.

"Thanks," she smiled back, "I'll let you get some rest."

I nodded and lay back down as she stood and left, shutting the door gently behind her. Once I lay back down, I pulled the blankets up to my neck and inhaled the familiar scent. I let my eyes flutter closed, but kept myself awake.

"You still alive?" a familiar voice joked.

"Nope," I mumbled, turning on my side.

I opened my eyes to see Isaac looking at me with worry once more. I stared into his baby blues and let his eyes roam my face as they had done many times before. He cupped my face in his hand and I instinctively covered it with my own as his warmth flooded through me. Leaning in, he pressed his lips to mine in a quick but sweet kiss and I smiled, missing this.

"Try to get some sleep, I'll stay here to make sure you don't disappear.

I simply nodded and lay my head on the pillow before shutting my eyes and drifting off.

For once, I was graced with a dreamless sleep and awoke in the place where I lay down. Isaac's arm was wrapped around my waist, holding me against him. Letting out a sigh, I reluctantly unhooked him from my waist and grabbed some clothes that were left from late nights of researching the Darach. Mrs. McCall had washed them and I threw them on quickly before shaking Isaac awake.

I raced down the steps and gabbed a cup of coffee, chugging it down and washing out the mug. Above me, I heard a crash and slam before yelling.

"Hey you two supernatural teenage boys, don't test my entirely unsupernatural level of patience," Melissa warned them.

I walked up next to her to see Isaac against the lower half of the wall with a painting next to him. After seeing this and putting the pieces together, I couldn't help but snicker.

"Feel better?" Isaac asked Scott after Melissa walked away.

"I'm headed to school," I stated and began to walk away," Hey, what's today?"

"October 20th," Isaac answered.

"But you said I was gone for 2 weeks," I replied confused.

"Yeah, you disappeared a couple days after the lunar eclipse," he explained.

I furrowed my eyebrows and shook my head before running a hand though my hair.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I have no clue," I mumbled before shaking my head and starting my trek to school.

As I walked into Beacon Hills High, I shifted the bag on my shoulder and my blue letterman jacket. For once, I wasn't wearing my combat boots or leather jacket and it felt strange. Going straight to my locker, I ignored the strange looks and loud whispers.

'Oh my god, I thought she was dead.' 'Didn't she try to skip town?' 'Ana said that she tried to commit suicide.'

My hand gripped the locker door and I let out a deep breath before getting my books out. A hand was placed on my arm and I turned to see Stiles looking completely out of it.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked.

"I don't know," he answered.

Right after, Lydia approached us with Alison in tow and I looked between them warily. Lydia grabbed hold of my wrist and I grabbed Stiles' hand, pulling him with me as we went.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To find Scott," Lydia answered.

We found Scott in the front of the school, running from his shadow. Stiles caught him as he backed up startling him.

"Whoa are you okay?" Stiles asked.

Scott gave a small nod and Stiles added skeptically, "Well you don't look alright Scott."

"I'm okay," Scott lied.

"No you're not, you're seeing things too aren't you?" I asked.

"How'd you know?" Scott asked worriedly.

Lydia stepped forwards and answered, "Because it's happening to all three of you."

Stile let out a small shrug and I scratched the back of my neck nervously.

"Well, well, look who's no longer the crazy one," Lydia smirked.

"We're not crazy," Alison defended.

"Hallucinating, sleep paralysis, yeah, you guys are fine," I added sarcastically.

"Coming from the one who disappeared for 2 months and can't remember where she was," Alison snapped at me.

I clenched my jaw and narrowed my eyes at her, pushing down the urge to rip her head off of her body.

"Stop that," Stile ordered.

"What?" I asked.

"Your eyes," he whispered.

I rubbed my eyes and blinked several times.

"Better?" I asked.

"Yeah," Stile sighed.

"Anyway, we did die and come back to life," Scott changed the subject.

"That always has consequences," I added.

"We keep an eye on each other," Stile decided, "and Lydia stop enjoying this so much."

"What?" Lydia asked sarcastically.

I sat with my head in my hands as the new teacher wrote on the board and turned to us.

"Morning everyone, my name is Mr. Yukimora. I'll be taking over for your previous history teacher. My family and I moved here three weeks ago. I'm sure you all know my daughter Kiera, or you might not. Since she's never mentioned anyone from school, or brought home a friend for that matter," the new teacher spoke.

The girl next to me let out a sigh and slammed her head on the desk embarrassed and I assumed her to be Kiera. All heads turned and I felt bed for her.

"Either way, here she is," he pointed her out.

She lifted her head slowly and whispers began. I looked forward and saw Scott smiling nervously at her. She then looked around and seemed uncomfortable with all the whispers.

"Don't worry about them," I whispered to her, "Trust me, it'll die down in no time."

She gave a genuine smile and mouthed thank-you. I gave a small nod and turned my attention back to the board. As Mr. Yukimora spoke, I zoned out and got lost in my thoughts. _So, everything that I though was happening was fake. Isaac asking for a second chance, the Christmas party…my brother coming back. None of it was real. _I honestly had no clue how long I had been zoned out for, but the bell startled me when it rang.

I stood and walked out, deciding that spending the rest of the day here was not going to happen. Quickly I rushed outside and rode my motorcycle back to my empty house. Once I had finally gotten inside, I opened the refrigerator and shuffled through the leftovers. Suddenly, I felt something hit the back of my head and my eyes closed.

"Why are you looking at me like this is my fault?" a voice asked in the distance.

A jolt of electricity went through me and I bounced against a chain fence. My eyes flew open and I saw a shirtless Derek and Peter.

"Because it is," Derek seethed, glancing at me.


End file.
